


A Dark Past

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Jokul, Past, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is not all that they know. It seems that he is connected to a darker part of the spirit world's past then they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Guardian meeting; Tooth was chatting with her fairies, Bunny and Jack were arguing, and Sandy and North were talking. Suddenly North said something that caught all of their attention.

"Don't worry Sandy he hasn't been around for ages!" North laughed. The other three walked over.

"What are you two talking about?" Tooth asked.

"Oh Sandy was just telling me about a nightmare some kid was having." North said.

"About who cause it sounded like you know who the nightmare was about." Jack asked curiously. He wasn't to find out how this person was.

"Ah well it was apparently about Jokul Frosti." North said and Sandy nodded. No one noticed Jack suddenly tense.

Bunny laughed, "The Spirit Hunter?! No one's seen him for ages mate! Why was the ankle-biter even thinking about him?"

Sandy signed above his head,  _"Apparently his grandfather told him about Jokul Frosti because he wanted to know more about Norse Gads."_

"Children these days!" North laughed. They all laughed with him, well everyone but Jack. The other four noticed the absence of the joyful, childish laugh and all looked to where the winter spirit was sitting. He was standing there with his head looking down and hood drawn up. His staff was clenched so tightly in his hand that the already white turned somehow whiter.

"Are you alright sweet-tooth?" Tooth asked as she went over to the boy. He didn't respond.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he too went over to Jack, worry tainting his voice. Again Jack didn't respond.

"Jack? Why are you suddenly silent?" North asked. He and Sandy both approached the silent spirit. North continued, "Do you know Jokul?"

Finally they got a response from him. Jack nodded numbly.

"Jack?" Bunny said using the spirits as this was starting to unnerve him, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yeah like how do you know Jokul?" Tooth translated for Sandy since it was obvious Jack wasn't looking up.

Finally after a humorless laugh, Jack spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Jack no keeping secrets. This is obviously important." North said as he put a hand on the boys shoulder, how tensed under it.

"You won't like what I have to tell you." Jack then laughed humorlessly again and muttered so quietly that only Bunny could hear him. "You won't like me."

Bunny's ears drooped in response and he asked, "Why wouldn't we like you, Frostbite?" He used the nickname to try and cheer the boy up. It didn't do a thing but have Jack shake his head solemnly.

"Jack, please?" Tooth begged. Jack sighed, he wasn't getting out of this one.

Jack sat down on one of the couches and said after some hesitation, "Me and Jokul are the same person."

"What do you mean mate?" Bunny asked

"It was a really bad depression that during that time, worse than usual, and I turned into Jokul. I came out of the depression but I remember everything that happened, if it's not but a bit hazy."

"Jack you don't mean you were the one that-" Tooth began but Jack interrupted her.

"Yeah I'm the "Spirit Hunter". I mean I only 'hunted them if they upset me. Since they couldn't die I went with 'hunting' them and beating them until they knew not to mess with me."

"But you do not look anything like him." North pointed out.

"My appearance changed since I had lost it so much." No one said anything they were too surprised that their happy go-lucky Guardian of  _Fun_ was the monster known as Jokul Frosti.

Jack sighed and stood up, "I knew you wouldn't like it, like me."

He began to leave when he was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Jack please don't go. That was in the past you're not him anymore." Tooth said gently.

"But I don't know if he's gone. In fact I'm curtain that side of me is not, it's just waiting for me to snap again." Jack said softly.

"We'll be here for you mate. We'll make sure you don't go into that again. And if you do we'll bring you out." Bunny said. "We're not leaving you because of something in the past."

Those words got Jack to look up. When the others saw his eyes they saw in them fear but also hope. Hope that the words Bunny just said were true and would always be.

The others all gave him smiles showing that they agree with those words and that got Jack to take off his hood and smile. Then meeting continued on.

The older guardians though couldn't get curtain words of Jack's out of there head.  _'It was a really bad depression that during that time, worse than usual';_ that made the other guardians worry what was the  _'usual depression'_? Bunny looked over at the winter spirit and smiled as he remembered his eyes,  _'Well at least we got him to have some hope in us.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Jack had told them he had been Jokul Frosti, Tooth had one answer plaguing her mind. How? Jack had told them he had a past life and that he became a spirit-though not how-and if that was true how could he be Jokul? The winter spirit had only been around for 300 years but Jokul had been around for as long as anyone can remember. So when the next meeting came up she just had to ask.

"Jack?" Tooth asked as she flew up to him.

"Yeah?" Jack replied with a grin, "What's up?"

"Jack I was just wondering how on Earth you could Jokul. I mean he's been around much longer then you."

Jack's smile suddenly dropped and he sat down on the couch that was near him. One of his hands were hiding his face while the other held his staff that was on his lap.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry if this upset you! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Tooth hurriedly explained catching the other guardian's attention.

"What is going on over here?" North asked then spotting the distressed teen, "Jack?"

"I was just asking Jack about how he could be Jokul when this happened!" Tooth exclaimed, "I was just curious because we all know Jokul is older the Jack!"

"You know I was wondering that too." Bunny said, "I was actually planning on asking Frostbite but you beat me to it."

"Let me guess you were all wondering that weren't you?" Jack's muffled question came out more of a statement.

"If it bugs you, you do not half to tell us Jack." North said.

"No this was going to happen I just didn't expect it so soon." Jack then removed his hand from his face and said, "Now to answer the questions you were most likely going to ask. Yes I am the Jokul Frosti from long way's back. No I'm not that old because I became Jack Frost 300 years ago. There was a reason why all signs of Jokul disappeared in the year of 1698. The reason I know I'm Jokul is because about 256 years after I became Jack Frost something snapped in me after an accident and I was Jokul for about 2 weeks until something made me snap out of it. And yes I believe there is something that could easily make me snap again."

All the Guardians could do was stare at their youngest-? -member.

Then Bunny groaned, "That makes no since Frostbite. If you died 300 years ago that means you died in 1712. How could you possibly know what happened in 1698?"

"I have to agree with Bunny, Jack. You are making no sense." North said.

"They're right Jack. I mean I don't even have the memories of Jokul's and I only have your's from when you were mortal." Tooth said with a shake of her head.

Sandy too looked to Jack with confusion all over his face.

This made absolutely no sense. Sandy didn't know where to start. How did Jack know why Jokul disappeared when even he and Bunny, some of the oldest spirits, not know why? And if Jack was Jokul how was he only 300 when he should be like a billion years old? How would he have those memories if he had none when he became a spirit? Yes Jack told them how he had told them how he had no memories, so if Tooth didn't have them how did he get them back? So many more questions ran through the dream giver's head and he could guess the others were questioning this too. The four eldest-?-guardians all shared a look of confusion while the winter spirit just had a blank look.

Suddenly Sandy had an idea. He formed an arrow that pointed at Jack then pointed to the other guardians and a book. Though they were just three things Jack knew what he said.

_"Tell us the story."_

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." Jack said fear now crossing his face.

"Why not Jack?" North asked, "We might understand better!"

"Yeah but-" Jack really didn't want to tell them; all the horrible things he did.

"You're not getting out of this one Snowflake." Bunny said.

Oh yeah Jack knew he wasn't getting out of this but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to tell them.

Tooth noticed his nervousness and said, "Don't worry sweet-tooth. I promise we won't leave you if you tell us. We just want to get to know you better. Can't you trust us?"

Jack bit his lip and looked at everyone, each giving a reassuring smile.

Jack sighed, "Alright but you might want to get comfortable this is goanna be a long one."

Each of the Guardians took a seat; Tooth, North, and Bunny on the couch across from Jack and Sandy sitting next to the boy. They all waited for him to begin his story.

With a deep breath, Jack began.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack took a deep breath and began, starting at the part when Jokul disappeared.

_Jokul flew through the air as he headed back to his palace. He just caused a major snowstorm and so far he has been at peace. As he landed in his throne room his refection showed off the ice._

_Jokul had the aperance of a 20-year-old. He could change his age but he prefured that. His skin was pale with an icy texture and ice blue hue, making it look like his skin was literally ice. His eyes were completely white and it looked as though a storm constantly swirled in his eyes. His hair was a blue-gray with white tips and, although he didn't know this at the time, the stile was just like Jack Frost's. When he smiled you could see his icicle like teeth, the way they were sharp and at different outfit was a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with ice on the edges. He had black pants that were ripped at the bottom. He had a dark blue, almost black, cape that had a hood. He wore no shoes. In Jokul's hand he held a scythe, it looked like a frozen version of death's, and had an icy point on the bottom._

_Jokul sat upon his thrown waiting. He was waiting for one of the other spirits. Usually they would stay away after they learn of the others that had angered him, but with this particular storm he gain the attention of a group of curtain spirits, that he was oh so desperate to meet. He might not meet them directly at first but they were bound to come. This group was called the Guardians of Childhood._

"Wait a minute I think I remember this fight." North muttered.

"But we didn't win." Tooth said.

Jack gave them a glare, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, please continue." North apologized.

_He's seen the Guardians but never met them. But after hear all the threats the other spirits make about sending the Guardians after him, of course they never had the guts to after he was done with them, he just had to meet them personally. He was never afraid of the threats, but if they were threatening **him** with those threats well they had to be some pretty serious people. After learning that they protect all children from any evil spirit that would harm them, what better way to summon them then by creating a deadly, his storms are always deadly, snowstorm in a village full of children. He knows there will be death but in truth he did not care_

_If he had called them here any other way they would have declined. After all he was Jokul Frosti, Spirit Hunter, King of Winter, Bringer of Cold and Death._

_Jokul suddenly heard the doors of his palace be thrown open and he saw four figures approach. He knew who each one was after learning their names. There was Toothiana-the Tooth Fairy, Nicholas St. North-Santa Claus, Sandman Mansnoozie-the Sandman, and E. Aster Bunnymund-the Easter Bunny._

_"Now what brings all of you here to my domain?" Jokul asked with a grin, causing Tooth to cringe. In his voice you could hear the crackling of ice_

_"Jokul why did you send such a storm upon the village? And when there where so many people outside gaining supplies? Surly you must know people will die?" North said trying to reason with him, "Do you think you could eliminate it or calm it down?"_

_Jokul laughed, it sent chills down the Guardians' spines. This was too funny. Did they not know of his work? "I'm afraid I can't, more like won't, do that."_

_"But surely you care for the people." Tooth said._

_"So you've heard my name but not my work?" Jokul laughed again, "All storms I create I never stop! No matter how terrible! I couldn't care less for the people, and of all these years you'll think I'd do it this one time?! HA! People always die in my storms and I'm not stopping just because you say so!"_

_"Why you bloody-" Bunny was about to pounce when Sandy stopped him and shook his head._

_"It seems like one of you are well educated." Jokul hummed. Then he turned to Bunny, "Don't you know who I am? Besides Jokul Frosti? Surely the other spirits told you? Do the words 'spirit' and 'hunter' ring any bells?"_

_"Spirit? Hunter? Are you talking about the Spirit Hunter? I've had spirits complain about it but…" North said but then it dawned on him, "Are you saying you are the Spirit Hunter?"_

_"And here I thought only one of you had a brain." Jokul said with a shake of his head, "But yes. Yes I am."_

_"Look we're getting off topic." Tooth said. Then she turned to Jokul, "Could you please stop this storm?"_

_"If you want it to stop fine." Jokul said, "But you have to fight me. If I win you leave and I get my play time with you. If you win I'll stop the storm and I won't even play with you. Deal?"_

_The Guardians didn't hesitate. They ran towards the Winter King, weapons drawn. As they fought, Jokul was surprised they could actually hit him. When he finally had enough, ice rose up from the ground and trapped them, only their heads were free._

_"Frosti! Let us out!" Bunny howled in rage._

_Jokul chuckled, "Oh but I don't play fair, Bunny. Anyway it looks like I win. I'll be seeing you all very soon."_

_With that the floor opened up beneath the frozen guardians, and closing behind them. Jokul smiled and decided he would torture, or 'play', in this order. Sandy first, then Tooth, then North and Finally Bunny._

"Ugh please don't remind us of that month." Bunny groaned. You see the month went like this; the first week was spent with torturing Sandy, the next Tooth, then North, and then Bunny. That was what Jokul liked to do. The first day of your week, would be spent seeing ice and frost. The second you would hear him. The third you would see him. The fourth the ice would start to reach for you. The fifth you would start to be attacked. The sixth the attacks are worse. And on your final day you would have to take a long break before you were back on your feet.

"Yes please Jack? We do not wish to relive those moments." North said with Sandy and Tooth nodding in agreement.

"Alright I will, but just because those weren't your strongest moments and I remember all of your reactions. Not pretty." Jack said. Just remembering what he did to his new…family?...was enough to make your blood run cold. Continuing on;

_After the month had passed, Jokul was more than pleased with himself. He just 'played' with the Guardians! The legendary heroes! And at the end they looked no better than the villains they fight and defeat! Are those really the big, strong warriors chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect children?! HA! It had to be a joke! He was able to 'play' with them like any other spirit! The spirits that are 'lower' then them! It was just too funny!_

_As he was flying home, Jokul was suddenly knocked out of the sky, crashing in the woods below._

_"What the-" He stopped when he saw the person approaching him. It wasn't the 'Summer Spirit' but a helper. The Summer Spirit was a seasonal spirit that had helpers most likely for desert places. There weren't many, only five, but this was a strong one._

_"What are you doing here in the middle of winter?" Jokul asked coldly like ice could spread from his voice._

_"I came to set you in line." The sprite snapped._

_"And why is that? I've done nothing wrong." Jokul said._

_"You summoned the Guardians by putting the children in danger. Then you torture the Guardians. And the month before that you torture other summer sprites." The sprite replied._

_"And you care because?"_

_"Because Spring was worried about the Easter Bunny that's why. So our master told us to teach you a lesson."_

_"Us?" Just as Jokul asked that the other four helpers appear._

_"It's time to teach you a lesson. Maybe even be rid of you for good." The first sprite said. And with that they attacked._

_The battle was long and by the time the sun was setting it was just Jokul and the first sprite, the others frozen and dead._

_"Your cold and heartless, you monster!" The sprite yelled lunging forward, a flaming sword clutched in its hand._

_"Aw, thank you for the complement." Jokul said as he moved out of the way of the sword and swung his scythe, just missing the sprite._

_Their weapons clashed, steam rising from where they touched, the two growling at each other._

_"I've had enough of you." Jokul growled, white eyes full of a raging storm. And just like that a storm did start. Ice grew over the sprite. Though the sprite swung its sword one more time before freezing over and Jokul breaking it with his scythe._

_When Jokul should have felt great joy, all he felt was unbearable pain. Heat spread from his stomach where the fire sword stabbed through. He looked up at the moon and grinned._

_"There's no more fun, it hurts to much, so why don't you take my soul and give the life to someone else." When he saw the moon rays come upon him he smiled, "Hey wind I'll be going now. But I'll see you soon."_

_And with that he was gone. On that night of December 29, 1698, a boy was born the same time Jokul died. The boy's name was Jackson Overland._

"Ok so that was what happened to Jokul but what made you turn into him again?" North asked.

Jack smiled;

_It was 256 years after Jack had risen out of the lake. It was the end of winter and spring was beginning, but Jack was still in Burgess. He would usually be gone by now but since no spirits had shooed him away yet he was going to stay as long as he could. Suddenly there was a noise to his left and as he looked there was Groundhog._

_"Hey what are you still doing here?! I told you spring is coming early!" Groundhog snapped_

_"He's right." Alvern, the spring spirit, agreed, "You should leave before we have to force your useless butt out of here."_

_"But what if I don't want to?" Jack asked cheekily. Suddenly a vine wrapped around his foot and pulled him from his tree, causing him to hit the ground hard._

_"Like he said," Groundhog said, "We'll make you."_

_"No." Jack replied. This happened every year, even after the extra weeks of winter, and Jack always lost. Right now he didn't want to do this though. Jack just wanted to relax for a bit because this year had been worst then others. He didn't know why but he was picked on a lot. So far only his 'thinking' had gotten his through the year._

_"So be it." Alvern growled, green eyes narrowed. He used the vine to bring the winter spirit up close then he punched him with his lightly tanned fist. Groundhog and Alvern continued to beat the poor spirit up until they said some words that changed the sides._

_"Worthless spirit."_

_"All you do is bring cold and death."_

_"You're cold and heartless."_

_"A mistake."_

**_"A monster"_ **

_Then something snapped. Images flashed before his eyes and he suddenly remembered. He use to be Jokul Frosti, the Spirit Hunter._

_There was a cold laugh of cracking ice, and the older spirits backed away as Jack changed into Jokul. The only differences with Jokul this time was the fact he had a body of a 14-year-old and that the sweater was now a dark, almost black, blue. His staff, which was over by the tree, was blown over to him by the wind. The staff was then covered in ice with a point at the end. Within the hook there were small but sharp icicles that would harm anyone if it was hooked around them. There was a short blade of a scythe that stuck out on the outer end of the half circle._

_Jack, no, Jokul looked up with white eyes of a raging blizzard. "You know I forgot how cruel you all are to winter. Perhaps you need to learn your lesson."_

_With that he spent the next two weeks 'playing' with them._

_When that was done, Jokul changed back to Jack as all his urge to punish them gone. Jack then swore he would try not to change again as, even though it was fun, he did not want to spend his life scaring children with terrible storms. He did not wish to feed on fear. And then through all his frustration, Jack created a blizzard._

"And that's that." Jack said.

"I do not recall that." North said.

"No you probably didn't know about the Jokul Frosti thing but you all know the blizzard." Jack said with a sad grin.

"We do?" Tooth asked.

"Really you haven't guessed by now? There were clues as in almost spring and blizzard. It was 256 years after 1712." Jack stated with confusion on his face.

"Just tell us already, Frostbite!"

"That blizzard was the blizzard of '68"


	4. Chapter 4

_"That blizzard was the blizzard of '68"_

The other Guardians just stared at their youngest member. The blizzard that Bunny always complained about, the one that created his old hatred for Jack, the blizzard everyone thought Jack made just to mess with the Easter Bunny, was created because he was pushing back his evil side.

Bunny felt guilt bloom in his chest. He had said so many things to Jack that he just wished he could take back. He was the first to break the silence, "Look Jack I'm-"

Jack interrupted him, "Don't worry Kangaroo, yours words didn't hurt that much." Somehow Bunny didn't believe that, "Besides your words helped me become motivated to not be Jokul again. Your words, other's words, my 'thinking'. I've had lots of motivation. Besides if I became Jokul I have a feeling that it would be worse than a blizzard." He gave them a grin but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh Sweet-Tooth, don't worry we won't let you change into Jokul." Tooth said. Jack just laughed.

"Jack have you almost turned into Jokul any other time?" North asked. Again Jack just laughed as a response. "Jack." North said again in a very serious tone.

Jack's smile dropped and he sighed, "Yeah but I was always able to come back. Like I said before, that was the worst, but that might be because that was the first time those familiar words clicked."

"Jack how long had other spirits attacked you?" North asked.

"Um…my entire life as a spirit but they haven't bothered me in a while now." Jack answered. They suddenly heard ringing and looked over to see Sandy.

"Yes Sandy?" Tooth asked.

Sandy formed symbols above his head that meant,  _"What is your thinking Jack? What is it you do?"_

"You know I was wondering that to, mate." Bunny said

"Yes please tell us what you did for thinking when going gets rough." North said

"I…er…um" Jack hesitated.

"Please tell us Jack." Tooth begged. Jack sighed.

"I…um…go to a secluded area and 'think' until I feel numb and the world around me is faded. T-That's it really."

Bunny looked skeptical, "That's it? Then tell us Frostbite, how do you get numb?"

"I…um…I just g-get lost in what I'm doing to 'think'." Jack answered, looking for an escape. He couldn't tell them, he couldn't tell anyone.

"And what is it you do, mate?" Bunny asked, narrowing his eyes.

North, noticing Jack's fearful eyes dart around, steps in. "Bunny, I think you should leave Jack alone for now."

"What? Why?"

"We already learned much about Jack today." North said with a grin. Then he lowered his voice so only bunny could hear, "Besides it does not look like Jack wants to explain that just yet. I do not want to scare him off, do you not want boy's trust?"

Bunny looked over at Jack and sighed, "Fine."

Jack took a deep calming breath and put back on a smile. North gave a quick glance at Sandy and Tooth but they seemed to understand the message-'don't push it.'

With that they let their meeting continue the way it was supposed to, but the other Guardians couldn't help but look at their youngest and wonder  _'What is his thinking?'_


End file.
